El mejor regalo
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial para todos en la legión de reconocimiento. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hanji! Pero, al parecer, cierta personita no sabía nada al respecto... ¿Cómo reaccionara a esto?


Al parecer hoy era un día muy importante en el cuartel. Pero, sobre todo en el departamento de investigación.

Hanji caminaba por los pasillos, bostezando como de costumbre después de una noche sin dormir bien. Los documentos no se ordenaban solos, ni mucho menos se actualizaban como por arte de magia. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero debería dormir más. Al menos es lo que le dice su ayudante Moblit.

\- Oh, ¡Hanji-san! -hablando de Moblit, el castaño se dirigió a ella a paso ligero.

\- Moblit, ¿qué haces por aquí? -se refregaba sus ojos- Deberías estar con los demás en el departamento...

\- Ya mi señora, pero es que usted no estaba presente así que no se han puesto a trabajar... -una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Ohhh... No me digas que tengo que hacerlo yo todo... -rezaba para si misma que su ayudante le dijera que no.

\- Parece ser que si... -se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a recibir una buena bronca. No ocurrió nada.

\- Vale... -suspiró resignada- Vale, vale... Ya me encargo yo. Tú ve a buscar a los demás por favor... -su voz era demasiado apagada. Incluso a su alrededor se notaba un aura oscura y deprimente.

\- Co-Como quiera... -le costó decir las palabras. Le entristecía ver a su jefa así de apagada.

Pero, por más que le entristeciera, debía hacer algo por su día especial. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su jefa, la persona a la que más admiraba. Y por eso, quería hacerle un regalo magnifico. Pero... ¿Qué regalarle a una persona como a Hanji?

El castaño se fue del cuartel. Caminaba por los jardines, entre miles de soldados que iban a los campos de entrenamiento. Tenía que pensar en algo, ¿bonito? No... A Hanji no le gustaría nada "mono" como regalo. ¿Tal vez un titan en miniatura? Bah, eso no existía ni si quiera... ¿Qué tal algo relacionado con su trabajo?

\- ¡Eso es! -gritó parandose en seco y dándose un pequeño golpe en su mano abierta.

\- ¿Qué es que?

Le resultaba familiar esa voz tan fría. Desde su ingreso, ha tenido miedo del capitán Levi, por eso reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

\- Estoooo... Jejeje... -se reía de forma nerviosa. No solía soltar palabra alguna cuando estaba delante de este hombre.

\- ¿Y bien Moblit? ¿Me vas a decir algo o tengo que sacartelo a la fuerza? -su mirada era completamente helada. Moblit no soportaba esos ojos grises.

\- Es que... Vera... -se rascaba la nuca, intentando hacer tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Si? -se empezaba a impacientar.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Hanji y... antes, se me ocurrió el objeto perfecto para regalarle... -dijo entrecortado.

\- ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de la cuatro ojos? -su voz sonaba algo confusa. Aunque su cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

\- S-Si... ¡No le diga que pretendo regalarle nada por favor! -se inclinó hacia él, suplicándole.

\- ¿En serio le vas a regalar algo? -parecía algo resignado ante los actos del castaño.

\- Hanji es una persona importante para mi... Claro que le quiero regalar algo. -sonrió amablemente al recordar a su jefa.

El azabache sintió una especie de golpe en el estomago. ¿Tanto le importaba Hanji a este muchacho? No es que fuese una mujer tan especial... ¿O si?

\- Me disculpo capitán, pero debo irme a la ciudad. -se despidió con el saludo militar- ¡Me voy de compras! -se dijo a si mismo antes de alejarse de Levi.

\- Este idiota es igual que la cuatro ojos... -dijo en voz baja para si mismo.

Le parecía raro que Moblit le tuviera tanto cariño a Hanji. Al fin y al cabo, él llevaba mucho más tiempo a su lado que Moblit. Aunque claro, él no estaba las veinti cuatro horas del día al lado de Hanji. Puede ser que fuera por eso...

\- ¡Capitan! -Armin se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Le acompañaban Sasha y Connie.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora Armin? -se dio la vuelta para verlo. No le dio mucha importancia ver a los otros dos cadetes.

\- Me preguntaba señor, si nos darías el día libre a Sasha, a Connie y a mi... -se mantuvo firme delante de su capitán. Sasha y Connie lo intentaban.

\- No. Tenemos trabajo. -contestó bastante rápido.

\- Pero, capitán... -intentó decir el rubio antes de que le volvieran a interrumpir.

\- He dicho que no y punto. -se dio la vuelta ignorando a los cadetes, dispuesto a irse a buscar su caballo.

\- ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanji-san! ¡Queremos darle una sorpresa! -ni la misma Sasha se creía lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer, Armin y Connie tampoco, ya que la miraban sorprendidos.

Levi se paró en seco. ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Hanji? ¡Incluso sus subordinados sabían que hoy era su cumpleaños!

\- Podéis marcharos los tres. -dijo al fin dándoles la espalda y marchándose hacia el cuartel.

El trío se puso muy contento. Sasha y Connie hacían una especie de baile de la mantis y la grulla para celebrar su día libre. Armin solo sonreía ante el cómico baile. No tardaron mucho en irse corriendo a la ciudad. Mejor sería que se fuesen lo antes posible, o su capitán se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Caminaba muy acelerado por los pasillos. No devolvía ningún saludo de ninguno de los cadetes. Tenía muy clara sus intenciones y su lugar de destino...

\- ¡Hanji! -entró al departamento abriendo la puerta de golpe. La castaña saltó de la silla en la que antes estaba sentada, cayendose al suelo por el susto.

\- Ooowwww... -se acariciaba su trasero- ¡Maldito enano! ¡Llama antes de entrar o al menos no entres así! Que susto me ha dado el condenado... -susurraba levantandose del suelo.

\- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? -cerró la puerta tras de si. No apartaba la mirada de la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, es verdad! Debería haberme pedido el día libre... -se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No te acordabas de que hoy es tu cumpleaños? -su voz sonaba cansada.

\- Pues nop. ¡Estoy demasiado ocupada para acordarme de cosas tan insignificantes como esa!

\- Pues más de la mitad del escuadrón sabe que hoy es tu cumpleaños. -dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Aaaaaw, me deben de querer mucho... -sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- ¿Donde estan? ¡Quiero darles un abrazo! -dijo ilusionada dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- No lo se. -se puso en medio de la trayectoria de Hanji.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Tú también quieres un abrazo Levi? -le sonreía con los brazos abiertos.

\- No. Quiero saber por qué yo soy el único que no sabía que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

\- No eras el único. Yo tampoco lo sabía...

\- ¿Tan poco te importo para no contarme las cosas?

Hanji abrió los ojos más de la cuenta. Era la primera vez que Levi le pedía explicaciones por algo relacionado con ella. Y mucho menos se esperaba que le preguntase sobre su relación...

\- ¡C-Claro que no! -negaba con ambas manos- Yo te quiero mucho Levi, no es culpa de nadie que no supieras estas cosas.

\- Repite eso último que has dicho... -se empezó a acercar a Hanji lentamente. Ella retrocedía a cada paso de daba.

\- ¿Eh? No es culpa de nadie que no supieras-

\- ¡Eso no boba! Antes de eso... -en su mente sonrió de lado al ver que Hanji ya no tenía donde escapar. Acababa de darse de lleno con el escritorio.

\- Te... ¿Te quiero mucho? -soltó nerviosa por ver que Levi empezó a invadir su espacio vital.

Se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de la castaña, tanto que empezaron a rozarse mutuamente, hasta que al final pudieron juntarse.

Hanji fue quien empezó un contacto más intimo, buscando la lengua de Levi con la suya. El azabache gruñó ante el contacto, agarrando de las caderas a la castaña para sentarla encima del escritorio. Esta vez fue Levi quien quiso incrementar el contacto, acariciando el vientre de la castaña y desabrochando desde abajo la camisa de Hanji. La erección de Levi era más que palpable. Ambos estaban listos para lo que iba a suceder...

\- ¡Señorita Hanji! -entró a la habitación un muchacho castaño. Otro miembro del departamento de investigación.

Entró bastante decidido, pero al ver la mirada que Levi empezó a echarle, su cuerpo iba temblando más por momentos.

\- L-Los... Los pa-papeles que m-me pidió... -tartamudeó levantando dichos documentos.

\- Fuera. -el azabache parecía una fiera, a punto de cazar a su presa.

\- P-Pero... Los d-documentos... -intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. Esa situación era más que incomoda.

\- Me dan absolutamente lo mismo los documentos. -empezó a caminar decidido hacia el castaño, hasta arrebatarle de un tirón dichos papeles- Yo me encargare de esto, ¡LARGO!

Empujó con fuerza al cadete hasta dejarlo fuera de la habitación, cerrando después la puerta con fuerza. No tardo mucho en tirar los papeles al suelo y devolver su mirada a la mujer que le tenía tan excitado. Parecía divertirse con al escena de hace un momento.

\- Vaaaaya capitán Levi. No hay nada que se pueda interponer a tu instinto pervertido y tus ganas de tener sexo... -lo miraba de forma lasciva y al mismo tiempo divertida. Le encantaba ver como el azabache se impacientaba.

\- Ni si quiera tus estúpidas palabras de hace un momento... -se relamió antes de comenzar a saborear el vientre de la castaña. Y cada vez subía más.

\- Levi... -soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el tacto de los dedos del azabache en su intimidad- Deberíamos ir a tu cuarto o al menos irnos de aquí... -su mente empezó a nublarse y entregarse de lleno al placer que le proporcionaban los dedos del azabache.

\- Oh, no... -introdujo su dedo indice en la intimidad de Hanji, haciendo que esta reaccionara arqueando la espalda hacia él- Este es tu castigo por no recordarme tu cumpleaños...

\- Ah... ¿De verdad quieres... que nos vuelvan a interrumpir? -preguntó entrecortada por el vaivén que sentía dentro de ella.

Esa pregunta invadió la mente de Levi. Entonces recordó algo... El placer le había nublado completamente el juicio. Y encima, si se quedaban allí, tanto el estúpido de Moblit como sus subordinados les pillarian de lleno. Resignado, se separó de Hanji y la cogió en brazos como si fuera una novia recién casada.

\- ¿A donde me vas a llevar, mi capitán? -decía en tono burlón mientras dibujaba círculos en el tonificado cuerpo del azabache.

\- Donde nadie nos molestara, mi querida Hanji...

Cerró la puerta de una patada, entrando con la castaña aun en sus brazos. Tenía que reconocer que para ser tan bajito, tenía una fuerza descomunal. La soltó suavemente en la cama antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. Tiró la llave vete tú a saber donde, y recibió entre sus brazos el seductor cuerpo de la castaña, atrayendola hacia él para poder besarla como si no hubiese mañana. Al menos en esa habitación, no debería contenerse...

Terminó de desabrochar entre besos y caricias la camisa de Hanji, descubriendo un provocador sujetador negro, acunando esos preciosos pechos que tanto le gustaban. No se atrevió a quitárselo, era otra cosa lo que deseaba en ese momento... No tardó en quitar los pantalones junto con las bragas de la castaña de una forma un poco ruda, al igual que su temperamento.

Apenas segundos después, él ya estaba completamente desnudo. En parte gracias a la castaña, a quien le encantaba ver el esculpido cuerpo del azabache mientras tenían esos encuentros furtivos.

Entonces, la penetró. La penetró, saciando así un poco del deseo que tenía momentos antes. Aunque, eso no era suficiente. Oir a Hanji gritar de placer mientras grita su nombre... Ver y sentir como su cuerpo se sincroniza a la perfección con el suyo... Para él, era lo mejor del mundo y no había otra cosa que le provocase más que ver como la mujer a la que amaba le deseara tanto. La besó una y otra vez, haciéndole saber con sus actos todo lo que le amaba.

Hanji no era la excepción. Para ella, el hecho de que Levi la prefiriese a ella entre todas las mujeres de la tropa, ya era suficiente. Pero, ya que podía disfrutar de su amor, aunque solo fuera a escondidas, sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir por su cumpleaños: A Levi.

\- ¿HUUH? ¿Donde esta Hanji? -Sasha le preguntaba a Armin desde el marco de la puerta.

\- P-Pues no lo sé... ¿Biblioteca tal vez? -una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente.

\- ¡Mi señora Hanji~! Le traigo una... sorpresa... -se paró en seco al ver a los cadetes en la puerta- ¿Qué haceis aquí?

\- Hemos venido para buscar a Hanji, pero... -el rubio intentaba responder a la pregunta del castaño lo antes posible.

El castaño incó las rodillas en el suelo. Casi podrían verse las lagrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos... Al parecer, tendrían que esperar un buen rato, antes de poder felicitar a Hanji. Claro, si Levi quería terminar de darle su regalo ese mismo día...

* * *

_-LOOOOOOL ¡Me he retrasado un montón en subir el one-shot! DDDDD: Se supone que es un especial por el cumple de Hanji, pero la verdad es que ya a pasado hace mucho... nwnUu no me matéis plis :,3-_


End file.
